May Vera-Llehctim (Inferno Regime-Verse)
May Vera-Llehctim was formerly IceBite's wife, and one of the commanders of Hellcat Squadran, commanding the subgroup known as the Cloak and Dagger Special Ops Corps. She was killed by Hester Shaw and her Regime forces. History Pre-Hellcat Squadran Prior to joining Hellcat Squadran, May became an orphan, and homeless, as her family was left in their own universe, while she was sucked into a Rift Storm. For the next year, she kept trying to find a means to survive. However, unknown to her, the radiation of the Rift Storm morphed her genetic structure and gave her the ability to absorb ectoplasmic radiation. Rise of Hester After Hester Shaw murdered Elexis Sinclaire, May and her husband IceBite were later asked by HardCorps leader Colonel John Blade to join him to take down Hester. May persevered as dedicated to taking down Hester while keeping a cool head. When HardCorps discovered something about Hester, May forced Blade to take her along with his team, which now included recruit Jessica Cannon, Shannon Swann and IceBite on a mission to Hester's birthplace of Oak Island on TRAPPIST-1g to acquire everything. When Hester realized she had been endangered and arrived there, Jessica retaliated and took Hester outside. When Hester killed Jessica, she returned to Oak Island to confront Blade and his team and prevent them from taking one of the items. As she killed many HardCorps officers, Hester had cornered May, cutting her from Blade, IceBite and Shannon. May decided that she would attempt to stop Hester with her Chronon-based time powers in order to make sure she did not notice when the team was safely away from TRAPPIST-1g. Unfortunately, Hester evaded with her Chronon-based abilities. May was killed by Hester. After her death, her leadership was taken over by Shannon Swann. Personality When she first joined up, she lacked confidence, which hindered her skills. However, under encouragement of her friends and from IceBite, she eventually became a formidable fighter and a lethal pilot. However, she still takes it hard whenever she fails a mission. She also beat herself up over the fact that she cracked while being tortured by the Zann Consortium, until IceBite was finally able to convince her that it wasn't her fault. She started to develop feelings for Leinad, who, secretly, harbored similar feelings for her. May is also described as the only child Hellcat Squadran Member that still has 'a lively, child-like wonder'. While Tory became a loner trying to hide his powers and Dawn became too serious about her job, May still had a playful personality, only damaged by her hatred for Kane and, later, Zann. Her usage of Covert Ops and Stealth Tactics initially earned her disdain from the Klingons. However, they then witness her ability in an open fight, and their outlook on her softens, causing one Klingon to comment on her as having a tendency to using cowardly tactics, but she is no coward herself. 'Anger her enough and even a grown Klingon Warrior can't stop her,' he said. She earned a reputation among them as the 'Silent Warrior'. Relations with other Individuals *Leinad Llehctim - May really cares for Leinad, as he's been the kindest to her out of all the other members of Hellcat Squadran. When IceBite finally admitted to her his feelings for her, she admitted that she, some time ago, discovered that she shared those feelings. They frequently get interrupted when they get time together off duty, so, the only time they do get time together is in battle. This has led the others to comment that IceBite and May 'have a weird idea of dating'. *Tory Lund - Tory and May are good friends and get along very well. *Dawn - Dawn and May first got off to a rocky start (despite the fact that they initially met in their Home-Universe), however, they started to get along. *Zack Sigurdson - May and Zack get along very well. *Eagle Owl - May described Eagle Owl as an emotionless weirdo, and had often attempted to get emotional responses from him. *Hester Shaw - May hates Hester. Abilities She can make tenticles and serpents of water, as well as Hydrolysis Blasts, powerful streams of water. Also, like the other element users in Hellcat Squadran, May can transform into an Elemental form, in her case, a large Serpent of Water. She also has limited ectoplasmic powers. She is also very agile and silent. Most foes never even know it was her that fired the bullet or blast that killed them. Even a century after the formation of Hellcat Squadran, May remains the Coalition's Top Sniper. Stats Before Semi-Fusion After Semi-Fusion Powers Before Semi-Fusion After Semi-Fusion Ectoplasmic She has limited ectoplasmic abilities. Her specialty in Ectoplasmic powers include strength boosting or defense boosting abilities (aka 'buffs'), while she also gets the default Ecto-Beam and Blast Wave powers. Her Ectoplasmic Energy is colored Teal-Blue. Water She is capable of manipulating water in multiple ways, ranging from simple splashes to forming it into shapes like Serpents for Offense, or the more elaborate Bubbles for Defense that can stop thousands of bullets. The strength is a variable and can prevent things from entering and exiting. Ice Because of the effects of her Semi-Fusion with the shard of Etibeci, May has gained access to Elemental Ice Abilities. Light Because of the effects of her Semi-Fusion with the shard of Etibeci, May has gained access to Elemental Light Abilities. Elemental Forms May's Elemental Form is that of a Serpent made of Water, called the 'Aqua Serpent' Form. She later, after becoming a Semi-Fusion and absorbing IceBite's Light and Ice Powers, obtained a form called the 'Fluidic Falcon', a combination of Light and Water Elemental Energy. Quotes "You want your items, you just have to go to me, you slimebag!" - May insulting Hester Trivia *The Numbers after several of the members' code-names were left-overs from Generation 2 of the written stories: they indicated in what order that member joined, meaning that in Generation 2, May was the 20th member to join Hellcat Squadran in Generation 2. Category:Inferno Regime-Verse